When A Woman Loves A Man
by RebecaV
Summary: My version of "Bloodlines" before the episode actually aired.
1. Chapter 1

General Author's Note:

For many years I wrote at Ksite. It took over my life at some point. Since then, I've decided to write my own stuff (I am currently writing a book). However, I have a love for Clark and Lois that will never go away. Therefore, in the new couple of weeks (or however long it takes me), I'll be posting my fanfics here. I've wanted to bring them over here for a while, but I didn't have an account. So, now that I have an account, I'll be sharing. Please note that these fanfics were written long ago. There's lots of errors.

Feel free to comment and follow me on twitter my username is "RebecaValdez"

Enjoy!

Title: When A Women Loves A Man

Author: RebecaValdez

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville. If I did, Clark and Lois would be together!

Pairing: Clark/ Lois; Clois

Spoilers: "Bloodline"-Season 8 Episode 8 (I believe this was written before the episode aired).

It's from Lois's POV, but it's also in 3rd person…

Summary: Lois gets herself stuck in a situation that she doesn't understand.

A/N: I will update as soon as I see there is a review.

Chapter One

_The past 24 hours have been completely weird. I don't understand what is going on, but I never will. I never thought that I would be this confused about anything, but I am. My name is Lois Lane and I think my best friend is an alien. _

_Perhaps I should start by telling you everything that has happen over the past day that has led up to this weird situation. It all started with my taking a normal visit to the Kent's farm. Even thought it's only Clark that lives there now, I still like to call it the Kent's farm. No way I would call it Clark's farm. That would just be too weird. But I walked into the farm and….._

"Hey, Smallville!" Lois said cheerfully as she walked into the door.

Clark, who was sitting on the couch, stood up and gave her a smile. "Hey Lois," he quietly replied.

Lois sat down next to Clark on the couch and asked, "What's wrong, Smallville?"

"I had a bad dream last night," Clark answered.

"You want to talk about it?" Lois asked.

"I don't think you are going to want to hear about it."

"Try me."

Clark knew that as soon as he told Lois his dream, that she was going to try to make up some lame excuse and get the heck out of there. "I dreamt Lana came back."

Lois hated hearing about Lana, but even more she hated seeing a troubled Clark. So she decided to suck it up and help a friend. "So what did she do?" Lois asked.

"She didn't do anything," Clark said.

"So how was your dream a bad one?" Lois asked.

"I don't know. It's just right now I'm good. It's a good time in my life. Everything is going great and I'm afraid that if she comes back all of that will change. That I will change. And she'll ruin who I have become," Clark explained.

"Am I hearing closure?" Lois asked.

There was a huge smile on Clark's face when he replied, "Yeah. I'm over Lana. I'm finally moving on."

Lois lifted up and eyebrow in interest. "I think Clarkie has a crush for someone he doesn't want to tell me about," Lois said in a teasing tone.

"So what if I like someone else. Is that bad?" Clark asked.

"Only if it's that freak I caught you in the elevator with."

Clark laughed and said, "No, Lois, of course it's not her."

"Then spill it, Smallville. Who is she?"

"She is someone I have known for a while."

"Do I know her?" Lois asked, but when she didn't get a reply from Clark she knew her answer. "What? Who? Chloe? Cause I mean there is not a lot of people that we know in common," Lois said.

Clark had gotten himself in an awkward situation and he knew it. "Umm, Lois, I'm not very comfortable talking about this with you," Clark admitted.

Lois was about to say something, but was interrupted by the doorbell. Clark stood up to answer it. A young guy no older than 17 stood at the door in a mailman uniform. "Delivery for Clark Kent," the boy said.

"Yeah, that's me." Clark signed the papers and the mailman gave him a box. He noticed that there was not a return address on it and was curious. "Who sent it?" he asked the mailman. He looked up and saw that the boy was already on his way out and in his car.

"Guess he didn't hear me," Clark said to himself.

He walked back into the house and sat down next to Lois once again. "Well, aren't you going to open it?" Lois asked.

Clark wasn't certain if this was something that should be opened in front of Lois. After all, he had no idea what it was or who had sent it. "It's probably nothing. I'll open it later," he replied.

"Give me that!" Lois said snatching the box out of Clark's hand. She opened it to find something she had never seen before. But Clark knew exactly what it was. It was the crystal that Tess had. The Kryptonian crystal.

And now this same crystal was in Lois's hand. Suddenly the crystal started glowing. "Oh my God! Clark, look!" Lois exclaimed.

"Lois, give me it!" Clark demanded.

"No way, Clark! It's mine now!"

Clark reached over to grab it and the second he touched it, a bright light appeared. Brighter than anything he had ever see. What the heck was going on?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_Clark getting that box was only the begin of what is going on. I opened the box and this weird shaped crystal was in it. It started glowing and Clark started freaking out. I guess I understand why now, but at that time I wanted to keep the crystal for myself, but so did Clark. He grabbed it and then there was a light so bright that made me think that I had died…_

Seconds after the bright light appeared, Lois and Clark were in an unknown place. Well, unknown to Lois. Clark knew exactly where they were. He himself had been there over two years ago. He couldn't believe that he and Lois were trapped in the phantom zone.

"Clark, where the hell are we?" Lois asked.

"I don't know," he lied. How else was he suppose to explain where they were. "Come on, Lois," he said as he helped her get up.

"Where to, Smallville? We don't even know where we are at."

Clark hated keeping this from Lois, but he couldn't find any way that she would understand what was going on without having to tell her his secret. "That's why we have to find out," was all he replied.

They walked around for what seemed like hours, but in reality was only a few minutes. Out of the corner of her eye, Lois saw two things that looked like ghost, but these ghost were scarier than what TV showed them to be. They were black and ugly. "Oh My God! Clark, what the hell is that?" she asked pointing to them.

Clark knew exactly what they were. They were phantom zoners. And soon he and Lois would be dead. "Lois, get down!" Clark said.

Lois was about to do what Clark had told her to do, but before she could react, Clark was taking her in his arms and bring her towards the ground. "I don't want to die, Clark."

"Don't worry, Lois, you won't. Everyone and everything is going to be ok. Just do me a favor and stay quiet," Clark whispered to Lois.

Both him and Lois were extremely lucky that the two phantoms were busy fighting themselves to even notice their company. Minutes later, one of the phantoms was dead and the other too busy to see Clark and Lois. "I have a feeling we're not on earth anymore," Lois said.

From the corner of his eye, Clark could see someone coming their way. He was about to tell Lois to run when the thing began to unwrap it's head cover. Moments later, Clark could clearly see that the person under it was his cousin.

"Kara?" Clark questioned.

"Clark," Kara said.

They hugged each other for several moments. "I can't believe it's you," Clark said and he let go of his cousin.

Meanwhile, a very confused Lois tripped on a rock and hit her head causing her to be unconscious. "Lois!" she heard Clark say, but the rest was a blur.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The next thing Lois knew, she was waking up at the Kent farm. But something was wrong. She didn't feel herself. She was looking at the world around her, but she didn't feel like it was her. She felt as if she was watching it through like a screen or something. Like someone had taken over her body and just allowed her to see what was going on.

She saw Clark coming in and asked her, "How are you feeling?"

Lois wanted to say something, but she couldn't. At least not the words she wanted to say. Instead she ended up asking, "Where the hell am I?" Last thing I remember is being trapped in the phantom zone. And now I'm in this weird place?"

What the hell was the phantom zone? Where were these words coming from? Or more like from who?

"Lois?" Clark asked.

"Who is Lois? My name is Faora.; wife of Zod."

The change on Clark's face when he found out who she really was was instant. "Where's Lois?" Clark asked.

"I don't know who the hell this Lois person is! Tell me where the hell I am!" Faora yelled picking Clark by the shirt and pushing him up against the nearest wall.

Lois had no idea that she was this strong. It was unbelievable. But she didn't like the fact that this Faora women was hurting one of her best friends.

"Put me down!" Clark yelled.

"Not until you tell me where I am!" Faora yelled back.

"You're in Smallville; a small town in Kansas," Clark said.

When Faora got her answer she released her grip on Clark. "I'm on Earth?' She walked towards the couch and sat down on it. "How is that possible?" She had been looking at the ground the entire time, but suddenly looked up into Clark's eyes. "Who are you? This is all your fault! What did you do to me?" Faora exclaimed as she now stood just a couple

of inches away from Clark.

She became very frustrated when she did not get an answer. "Fine, if you don't want to tell me, I'll find out for myself." With that she put a hand on Clark's shoulder and immediately flashes where shown.

There was a baby boy being put in to a space ship. A toddler being carried in the arms of…Martha? A little boy playing in a farm with animals. A teenage boy mowing the lawn.

The face of the teenage boy became clearer and clearer by the second. Soon, Lois recognized the face to be Clark's, but the flashes were still not over.

There was a flash of Clark pulling up an entire tractor for his father. One of Clark running faster than speeding bullet.

Lois was surprised by the next flash. It was the time where she had gone undercover as a stripper. But before Lois had relieved who she was, Clark's eyes were drawn to a certain mystery women in red white and blue.

There was an other flash. It was the setting where her kiss with Green Arrow had taken place. She saw everything take place again, but this time there was more. The Green Arrow, or more like fake Green Arrow, super sped his way into an alley and took off the hoodie to reveal it was really Clark. Clark was the fake Green Arrow. Clark was the one that saved her? Clark was the one that gave her the kiss of her life?

Then the last flash was just a week ago. Lois was being practically killed by that psycho when Clark swooped in and saved her. She couldn't believe it. She was seeing Clark in a whole new way; a savior.

Faora let go of Clark's shoulder and looked at him in complete shock to who she was looking at. "You're Jor-el's son. You're Kal-el."

"Yeah I am. I'm the one that killed your husband. Are you going to kill me now?" Clark asked sarcastically.

"I can't waste time. I have things to do that you didn't let my husband do," she said and seconds later she was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

_I can't believe everything this Faora chick is doing with my body. It's so not right. She is doing all these bad things to bad people and she never stops. Take Chloe, for instance, she nearly killed my favorite cousin. And Davis, I have heard Chloe talk about him, but never had met him and now this Faora freaking stabs him. Now, it's late at night and she still has me out and partying doing her crazy stuff to me. But I have to admit it this girl is going to have my body she might as well go somewhere fun. Luthorcorp is so not cool. Yet why the hell did she bring me there?_

Faora ripped open a door just to get into Lex Luthor's old office. When she turned around to set the door down, she was stopped by the wall of Clark's chest.

"You can't do this, Faora. What if you kill someone?" Clark asked.

"These humans mean nothing to me," Faora answered.

"That still doesn't mean you can go knocking things around and hurting everyone you come across," Clark said.

"Why do you care so much about this planet. The people here are nothing compared to us. Instead of spending your time in a stupid barn, you could join me in conquering this world," Faora said.

"I'll never join you. And I'll make sure you never hurt anyone else," Clark said.

"The only way to stop me is by killing me," she said.

"I would never put Lois in that risk," Clark said.

"Why not? She is just an other person in this world. She does not mean anything to you," Faora said in a teasing tone. She stepped closer and closer to Clark. "Unless you have feelings for this girl."

Faora placed her hands on Clark's chest and began rubbing up and down. "You like that, don't you?" Faora asked biting her lips.

"Faora stop!" Clark demanded.

"Why is this getting to much for you to handle?" she continued teasingly. She placed a finger on his lower lip and soon replaced it with her own lips.

Meanwhile, inside Lois couldn't believe what was going on. She wasn't but yet she was kissing Clark Kent. But why was Clark kissing her back?

Faora placed her arms around Clark to pull him closer, but he denied and pulled away breaking the kiss.

He grabbed Faora by the arms to make sure to put some distance between them. "You may look like her, but you're not the one I want," Clark said.

Faora pushed Clark out of the window and caused him to land on a car in the street. She flew after him and was now laying on top of him . "Like father. Like son. Your weakness is the people you love." She placed her hands around his neck and began choking him.

"Lois stop," Clark pleaded.

"Lois can't hear you."

At that moment, Faora looked up to see Kara standing in the street. She had a crystal in her hand and Faora immediately knew what was going to happen. Her time with Lois was over.

Lois was in control now. Lois was the one on top of Clark now. Crap! Lois knew that she was going to have to say something and that she could not just stand there. "What the hell am I doing here, Smallville?"

He moved Lois off of him and stood on the street. "It's a long story," Clark said. "How much do you remember?"

Lois did not know how to answer. Should she tell him the truth? Should she tell him that she knows he was born on an other planet? "I was at your house and you got a package," she lied. Clark helped her get off of the car and onto the street. "How did I get here?" she asked.

"That's not important. What matters now is that you are safe."

"Why wouldn't I have been safe before, Clark?" she asked.

Lois was asking too many questions. She was getting too close to finding out something. "I didn't mean that you life was like in danger. It's just things could have been worse."

"I don't understand." _And I never will._

"Don't worry, Lois. Just forget this ever happen."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

_It came easy for Clark to tell me to forget everything that happen, but the truth was that I couldn't. Every memory was still fresh in my mind. Every memory was still fresh in my mind. I remember Clark being an alien. I remember hurting Chloe and Davis. I remember it all. _

_But most of all, I remember him. I remember his touch. His want for me to be back. His kiss. Oh God, do I remember that kiss. It's been on my mind for the past couple of hours. I want to do it again, but I know I can't. That could not ever happen. Ugh, what the hell is going on with me? _

The day was nice, breezy and cool. Clark saw Lois sitting at her desk and knew that he couldn't face her. Not right now. Maybe not even. Not when he had had such a naughty dream about her that same morning.

But before he knew it, Lois was coming over towards his desk and was now right by his side. "Hey, Smallville!" she exclaimed.

Clark was very surprised that Lois had greeted him with a hug. Giving him a hug was so unlike Lois. So why has done it?

She held on tight to him as it was going to be the last time they would see each other. She hadn't known why she had done it, but she just did. But the thing that really shocked her was to feel Clark hugging her back.

Clark liked hugging her. It didn't happen soon, but when it did, it felt good. He didn't want to let go of her, but he knew that soon she would wonder why he was holding on to her. He finally found it in himself to let her go and ask, "What was that for?"

Lois was disappointed when Clark let her go, but she couldn't show it on her face. "I felt like I owed you. I talked to Chloe and she told me some of the things that went on yesterday. God knows what I did to you. So, I thought I would say sorry and since I'm not good with words, I thought a hug had to do," Lois explained.

"You didn't do anything bad to me. You don't have to worry about my feelings being hurt. I'm a big boy, Lois."

"Yeah sure you are, Smallville."

"So is that what you walked all the way over here to my desk to do? Just to give me a hug?" Clark asked.

"No."

"Well…" Clark said waiting for an answer.

"Clark, this is easy for me to admit, but I haven't found a place to stay. And with -," Lois began to say, but Clark stopped her.

"Lois, you can stay with me at the barn," Clark said.

"Thanks, Clark, you're a lifesaver."

He got a sudden feeling of Deja vu. It caused him to remember the first time Lois had made him feel bad for her. Even though it was something that happen over 5 years ago, the memory was still fresh in his mind.

"It'll be like old times, Lois." Clark said realizing he was wrong. It wouldn't be like old times. It was just him and Lois. Back then, it was Clark, Lois and his parents. This time, he would be living alone with Lois. Completely alone. With Lois._ Uh-oh. _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

_It's been two days since I have moved in with Clark. I can't complain. He gave me his parent's old room and he still has his. Clark cooks for me in the mornings, so, I get homemade breakfast. We carpool so I don't have to waste money on gas. He has taken me out to lunch both days. He has been really nice and sweet to me. Oh crap! I'm falling in love with Clark Kent!_

Lois was sitting at her desk when she realized that she was in love with her new house mate. "You got to be kidding me," she said to herself not thinking anyone had heard her.

"You got to be kidding me what, Lois?" someone asked. Lois turned her chair around to see a smiling Clark staring at her.

She panicked and said the first thing that would come to her mind. "This pen. It doesn't work," she said picking up the closest pen to her.

"Let me try," Clark said getting the pen from Lois. He tried it out on a scrap piece of paper and it wrote. "Looks like it works to me," he said teasingly.

"Shut up, Smallville. It wasn't working a minute ago. So what do you want?" Lois asked coldly.

"Gosh, Lois, can't I just come over and say hi?"

"You would think you would be tired of me," Lois said.

"Why is that?" Clark asked.

"We work together. We live together. And you still want to see my face?" Lois asked.

"I have to admit, when I first met you, I would have done anything to get you out of my hair. But now I would do anything for you to stay."

Inside Lois just wanted to jump out of her seat and kiss him with a passion so great. But she knew that could never happen. Instead, she realized that things had gotten too mushy for the Lois Lane that Clark knew. So she knew she had to make a choice and she had to make it fast. "Gosh, Smallville, you really want me, do you?" she tried to joke.

"Why would you say that?" Clark asked with panic.

"Relax. Clark, I was just messing with you."

"Yeah, I knew that." Clark walked back to his desk and tried to hide the redness in his face. "So what new stories are you working on?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"Well, for the past couple of weeks I have been out to get my red and blue blur man."

"And how is that going?" Clark asked wondering just how close Lois had come to finding out his secret.

"Very, very successful."

"What a couple of blurry pictures?" Clark asked.

"Actually I don't need pictures when I know who he is," Lois said.

Clark wasn't really paying much attention to Lois, but when she said she knew who the blue and red blur was, he immediately picked up his head and looked at her with question.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, came as a shocker but something deep down inside of me always knew," Lois said.

Clark was panicking. He couldn't believe Lois knew. Lois Lane knew his secret. "Come on, Lois. You're not going to leave me like this, right? Who is he?" Clark asked.

"Nope. Not telling you. I'm keeping him my secret," Lois said.

"You can't be serious," Clark said.

"I happen to know him as a close friend of mine. I keep my friend's secrets quiet."

Clark was happy to know that she would keep it a secret, but the fact that she had said 'good friend' confirmed that she knew it was him.

Clark had to do something. "I'll be right back. I'm going to go to the rest room," Clark said heading out the door.

He super sped to Chloe's apartment. Storming through the door, Clark saw Chloe laying asleep on the couch in the living room. She quickly woke up sensing that someone was watching her. "Clark?" she asked still half asleep.

"We need to talk." Clark walked over and almost sat on Chloe's legs. "Sorry," he apologized.

Chloe sat up and made room for him. "Can't we do this later? I was kind of in the middle of something called sleep," Chloe said.

"Lois knows who I am."

"Well, umm…why wouldn't she? Yall have known each other for over four years," Chloe said.

"I mean she knows I'm the red and blue blur. She knows who I am," Clark explained.

Chloe looked like she was in shock. "How did she find out?"

"I don't know, but she was talking about how she knew who he was. And how he was a close friend of hers. She has to know it's me."

"Could it be possible that she believes it's Oliver?" Chloe asked.

"Chloe, Oliver told me that Lois knows he is Green Arrow. I doubt she thinks there is a third person under there," Clark said.

"True. Lois is pretty smart. So, what did she do to crack your code?"

"Well when Lois was Faora, she wanted to find out who I was. So, she touched me and got some of my memories. Chloe, what if some of those memories are coming back to Lois?" Clark asked.

"What if they never went away?"

"I don't think she would be able to keep it to herself. Lois is a reporter. Nothing is more important to her than her career. With the kind of stuff that happened that day, Lois could make a big break," Clark said.

"You're wrong, Clark. The most important thing to her is the people she loves. She puts them first. If she did a story on what happens that day, she would be putting your life at risk," Chloe said.

"She doesn't care about me. Do you honestly think she would give all this up just for me?" Clark asked.

"That's for you to find out," Chloe said.

Less than 5 minutes later, Clark was back at the Planet. "Guess someone has a tummy ache," Lois teased. She was sitting at his desk using his computer.

"What are you doing?" Clark asked. He rushed over to her side to see for himself.

"Nothing. Smallville. Gosh. Why do you think I would be up to something?" Lois asked.

By the way she was acting, Clark knew that she was hiding something. She got up from his desk and walked to her own. "Why are you acting so secretive?"

This was the perfect opportunity to find out if Lois remembered anything. "To tell you the truth, Lois, I have been avoiding you because of what happen that day that you can't remember anything," he said.

"What did happen that day?" Lois asked.

"You kissed me."

"I what?" Lois asked as if she didn't understand what he had said.

"You kissed me and you told me you loved me," Clark lied.

"But I wasn't myself, right?" Lois asked. She didn't like where Clark was taking this. Why

was he lying? "I mean I would never say that."

"You were yourself. You kissed me and you love me," Clark said.

Lois couldn't take it anymore. "You liar! I wasn't myself! I was possessed by Faora! She kissed you! Not me! But you kissed her back! You kissed my lips! You admitted you had feelings for me! It was all you!" Lois yelled.

"So you do remember?" Clark asked turning it back all on Lois. He had her just where he wanted her. He knew that she would crack.

Clark could tell that Lois was panicking. She looked like she couldn't believe she had actually said it all.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Clark asked.

"You don't understand."

Nobody was looking at them so Clark super sped them back to the farm. "What the hell?" Lois exclaimed.

"Understand what?" Clark asked. He was holding her tight in his arms.

"Let me go! Clark, please, stop. You're hurting me!" Lois yelled.

He hadn't realized how tight he had been holding her. He quickly let go of her and saw that her arms were red from where he was holding her. "Sorry," he said quietly.

"I know you're stronger than 10 men put together, but man Smallville, that hurt," she said looking at her own arms.

"I still don't understand. Why did you keep quiet about this?"

"Cause you mean more to me than some stupid career. If I told anyone about you, they would just come after you and I would blame it on myself." Tears where now falling down her cheeks.

"Lois I -," Clark began to say.

"No, Clark, let me get this out. If I don't say it now, I never will," Lois interrupted him.

"What out?" Clark asked.

"I love you."

Lois couldn't believe she actually said it. "I don't know how long or when exactly it happen, but I feel love with you. And if anything ever happen to you because of me, I would kill myself. Cause when a woman loves a man, that man is all that matters to her. Nothing could get in the way. Not even some stupid career."

Clark opened his mouth to say something, but Lois put a finger over his lips.

"Before you try to talk to your way out of this, remember that I already know about your feelings for me. There is nothing you can keep from me because I know your biggest secret. There wouldn't be any commitment issues cause we already live together. I don't see any reason for us not to be together," Lois said.

"I don't know what to say," Clark said.

"Then don't say anything at all," Lois said before she leaned in to kiss Clark. When he kissed back, she saw it as a good sign.

_My name is Lois Lane. The love of my life is an alien. _

**_THE END._**


End file.
